


Toxic Sides

by BluePaw_14



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Other, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePaw_14/pseuds/BluePaw_14
Summary: The decision wasn't easy. Callback or wedding? But in the end, Roman made the final decision. Made the choice that caused Thomas to question his morals. His dreams. His very being. It was Roman who had set the game in motion.But Roman never thought that Thomas would lose it after the wedding. Didn't think he would barge through the door with a new Side. A Dark Side.None of the Lights knew how to react to this Side. But with his appearance Virgil has now been acting distant and tense.  Roman though he was just overwhelmed, needing to get away. But of course, Roman only makes everything worse.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Toxic Sides

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this a month before Putting Others First was uploaded, so this is meant to be a take on what I thought the new episode would be. Even with the episode out I hope you can read this with an open mind and enjoy it's story as much as I have.

Roman’s breathing wasn’t steady, and neither was his walking. He had tripped so often he had lost count. So much for that ‘ _ Princely Grace _ ’. He had already lost a lot of blood, but he couldn’t stop. Not while Virgil was after him.

Deceit had done this to Virgil. Getting him all riled up every few sessions, and then making Thomas meet the Side that they had all avoided, even the Dark Sides. It had changed Virgil, and Roman thought he could help, but he had done nothing but hurt Virgil more. He couldn’t stop hurting Virgil. So Virgil got pay back, and he wasn’t done yet. 

Rain fell and soaked Roman as he made his way across a muddy path. An open marsh surrounded him. His boots sank more and more into the wet dirt and water. But he was too focused on the lone tower ahead of him to care.

He hated this place, would have preferred anywhere else, but he didn’t want to get Patton or Logan involved with this. They all cared for Virgil. God knows Patton would do anything for him, but the idea of more of them getting hurt scared even Roman. 

He finally stumbled to the door at the base of the tower. Nausea filled his throat and stomach, chills ran up his spine, and all he wanted to do was sit down in hopes it would relieve some pain. But he wasn’t safe out here, and Virgil couldn’t be that far behind. 

Roman braced his right hand against the door, keeping pressure on his bloody wound with his left, and banged on the door.

**_Bang, bang, bang_ **

For a minute nothing happened. 

Roman felt the rain pelt him like rocks, his head getting lighter by the second. He struck the door again, hopefully louder. 

**_Bang, Bang, Bang_ **

“Remus!” He called in one final attempt, and in that moment the door swung open. Roman almost lost his footing, but braced his right hand against the frame of the tower and door.

Remus looked annoyed, irritated. He wasn’t even acknowledging him, let alone looking at him. He wore a green shirt with loose black sweatpants, suggesting Roman had just woken him up. At least he was wearing clothes.

Remus ran a hand through his unkempt hair, finally making eye contact with Roman. 

“Fuck, I finally decided to get decent sleep tonight. What do you…” But he didn’t finish the question. The moment he saw Roman, really saw him, his face was pure shock.

Roman could only imagine what he looked like: blood soaked, rain soaked, mud stains, and pure exhaustion. If it was night already he must have stumbled here for a while. His thoughts went straight to Virgil. Not in fear, but concern. 

Remus finally found his words again. “Ro, what happened?”

Roman, looking so defeated, cracked a small smirk. “Didn’t know… where else… to go.”

Suddenly, his legs didn’t have the strength to hold himself up anymore, and his hand on the frame of the door lost its grip. Darkness was all that he saw as gravity pulled him down. The last thing he heard was someone screaming his name.


End file.
